


Baysha/Charlynch cute short stories

by orphan_account



Category: G!P - Fandom, Intersex - Fandom, WWE
Genre: #G!P Charlotte Flair, #G!P Sasha Banks, #Intersex Charlotte Flair, #intersex Sasha Banks, Bottom Bayley, F/F, Other, Top Charlotte, Top Sasha, bottom becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What the title saysDISCLAIMERG!P in this story is a woman born with male genitalia. No not trans don’t even ask your stupid questions...I’m just kidding I’m a nice person





	Baysha/Charlynch cute short stories

Charlynch  
Charlotte gets Becky pregnant...this is Becky felling Charlotte. How will she react?  
——————————————————————

No Ones POV  
———————

Charlotte flair panted as she rolled out from between Becky’s legs onto the bed next to her after they both finish after their 3rd round going. “D-Damn” Charlotte says as sweat Dripped down her face from the effort she put in making Becky feel good.

“I stand corrected...ya don’t need to work on your stamina” Becky says her accent coming out thick as she pants as she lays her head on Charlottes shoulder laying a hand on Charlottes bicep.

“Because I’m amazing duh” Charlotte jokes as she leans over kissing Becky’s forehead getting a little laugh from Becky. Becky May be the man to everyone Except for her fellow horse women but behind closed doors or atleast around Charlotte she’s soft. But Becky also had a secret she’s been trying to keep from Charlotte. She’s pregnant.

The only ones that know Are of course Vince, Steph, hunter, and Shane because well...you can’t wrestle while pregnant or at least you shouldn’t. Anyways....it’s pretty easy to hide from the tall blonde because well...Charlottes oblivious. Like seriously she probably wouldn’t notice if Becky held up a sign that said “I’m pregnant!” On it. But Becky’s going to have to tell her at some point because she’s not that good at lying...atleast to Charlotte she’s not.

“I’m...gunna go take a quick shower becks I’ll be right back” Charlotte says as she stands up “ok Charlie...be quick I need my big spoon” she says looking up at her tall frame. Charlotte chuckles while nodding before walking off into the bathroom.

Becky gulps ‘it’s time’ she thought to herself ‘she won’t leave me....right?’ Becky began to second guess herself ‘no, no...you can do this’ Becky says sitting up. Becky say there for about 15 minutes waiting for Charlotte to get out.

Playing games on her phone to pass the time and to calm her nerves. Once she heard the bathroom door open her nerves sky rocketed again as she looks up seeing her lover in a sports bra with a towel around her waist smiling sweetly at becky.

You see...it’s not Charlotte that scares Becky...it’s the fact that she doesn’t know if Charlotte is ready for kids. To basically put her career on pause to raise a child but she knows deep down that Charlotte will be there with her.

“You ok?” Charlotte asked her seeing her deep in thought “huh? Oh yeah of course” Becky nods snapping out of it causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow at her before shrugging and dropping the towel pulling her basketball shorts on going and flopping down onto the bed with Becky.

‘It’s now or never’ Becky thought to herself before turning to Charlotte “char...” “Yes my love?” Charlotte asks looking into her eyes lovingly “Uh I- I have something to tell you....but you can’t freak out” she says “Oh ok?” Charlotte questions “what is it?” She asks “Uh I- we- I’m- I'm pregnant” Becky says everting her eyes from Charlottes not being able to face her.

“I-oh Uh- b-becks t-that’s...that’s amazing!” Charlotte smiles sitting up grabbing the other girls face softly “Huh?” Becky asks honestly confused causing Charlotte to laugh “I said that’s amazing!” Charlotte smiles at her.

“I-i...really?” Becky asks looking into Charlottes blue eyes “of course I mean....I’d do anything for and with you” Charlotte says smiling down at becky “Oh Charlie!” Becky says hugging the older girl with a smile ‘that wasn’t so bad....I got myself a keeper’ Becky thought making her self smile harder before kissing Charlottes lips softly


End file.
